Walking In
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Tori and André walk into their bedroom to find Leila and Brandon sleeping together. Tandré one shot. Little Leila x Brandon


**Walking In**

(Tori's POV)

I gasp as I open the door. Brandon and Leila on our bed stopped what they were doing as they saw me and André. Our 17 year old daughter was having sex with her boyfriend?! Well that doesn't surprise me.

They break away as they hide their bodies with the bed sheets, "M-Mom? D-Dad?"

"L-Leila?" me and my husband say simultaneously. We stare at our daughter and her boyfriend as they looked guiltily at us.

"Mom, Dad, I...I'm sorry," she says in tears. Oh no, I can't get mad at her.

"No, sweetie, please don't cry," I say in comfort.

Brandon sighs, "I'm sorry, Tori, André." Ever since Leila was in elementary school, we told her to keep us being the hit duet of California, Tandré, a secret. But we trusted Brandon enough to let him call us by our names.

"No, you're fine, Brandon." André adds.

"Yeah, we're not upset at you. Don't worry about it." I add.

They both give us looks, saying together, "What?"

We sigh. I began, "Listen, Leila, your dad and I used to do this a lot when we first started dating."

André continues, "And we're like you, we kept ourselves a secret by using protection and all."

"We never got caught."

"And even now we're still like this."

"So we're not gonna be mad at you two."

"So don't be upset."

They give us wide eyes but then started smiling, "Mom! Dad! I can't thank yall enough!"

Dré chuckles and adds, "Just use protection."

Brandon adds, "Yeah, we used the condoms in your drawer."

I close the door and wish the two a goodnight.

Great where do me and André sleep now?

* * *

Me and my husband decided to just watch a movie before bed. I leaned my head against his shoulders and sighed. My little daughter is all grown up. I didn't care much for the movie really. I yawned. I was tired but I didn't want sleep.

"André?"

"Hm?"

"How were there condoms in our drawer? I didn't get any from the store." I say slyly. I knew the answer already, I just wanted my husband to admit it.

He chuckled, "Okay you got me woman. Yes I bought them."

"For?"

"What else do you think?"

"For me?"

"Yes."

I giggle, turning off the TV and snuggling closer to my husband as we sat in the quiet darkness.

"You don't need them." I tease.

"What? We're not having sex anymore?" Dré said worried.

"Maybe."

"That better mean no, of course we're having sex."

"Maybe."

"Woman, stop messing with me!"

I chuckle, and lean forward for a kiss. I kissed him deeper, closing the tiny spaces in between us while we have our hands all over each other. I ran my fingers up his shirt, rubbing his abs into making him groan. He tried to get the shirt off me but I stopped him and pinned him to the couch, letting him know he can't have dominance. I continue kissing him, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding my hand into his boxers. I felt his hard, thick cock twitching at my touch. He groaned and panted, trying to move but I held him down. I stroked him roughly, breaking away and leaning toward his ear.

"C'mon, Dré, come for me." I whisper.

I stroked him even harder and his breathing increases in speed. I smirk but right before he could come, I take my hand out and break away from him. He realized I was gone and gives me look.

"I thought-You-I-Tori! Y-You huge tease!"

I giggle. I yawned realizing how tired I was and said, "It's bedtime, we can finish this tomorrow-Ahh!"

Dré grabbed my wrist and pulled us into another kiss, making sure he was dominant this time. I fight back but André was strong.

"I don't think so," he mumbles against my lips, then started kissing my neck. I gasped, this felt so good.

He says, "You're the one that caused this," he smirks, "you're the one that's gonna end this."

He lifted my shirt above my head and tossed it carelessly. He moved his hand to unclasp the bra and then tossed it along with my shirt. He did the same with his, leaving the two if us topless. He reached into his pocket and pulled out handcuffs. Once I saw them, I try to sit up, but my husband's instincts were fast and he held me down again. He held my wrists together and then handcuffed them fast, leaving my hands bound against the metal bracelets.

He chuckled, "Good thing, I keep those in my pockets."

"Fuck..." I hiss.

He laughed and pinned me down against the couch, me not fighting back with my hands bound togethr like this. He began to undo my pants as he continues talking.

"Now Tori, tell me why did you say we don't need the condoms anymore?"

"I'm not saying anything," I tease.

He growls and spanks my butt, letting me moan.

He growls, "Say it, or I'll keep punishing you."

I shake my head, so André kept spanking me. I whimpered with evey hit.

"Say it. This is the last warning."

I finally speak in whimpers, "Because, who needs condoms when your wife is on birth control?"

He chuckled, "And for a moment I thought you were trying to scare me into thinking we won't have sex again."

I giggle, "That's my intention."

"Is that so?" he smirked, "now I really need to punish you, hard."

He pulled my pants and thongs off and put his head between my legs. He brought his lips to my pussy and licks it. I gasp and thro my head back. He laps my juices up clean and continues eating me out. I squirm under my husbands touch. He sucked on the clit gently and stuck a finger inside my folds. I whimpered even more. This guy is so mean, always getting my weak spots. He finger fucked me, his fnger sliding in and out of me at steady and fast pace. He pulled out when I was about to come and then replaced his fingers with his tongue, tongue fucking me the rest of the way through. I felt the ogasm build up inside me as it almost finished and then I came. Dré licked me clean. He sat up and removed all of his clothing before climbing on top of me. He kissed me feircly and then thrusted himself inside me, moving as he already was inside me. He rocked his hips back and forth fast and hard, increasing the pleasure I was having. I whimpered and moaned Dré's name. He bit his lip when he heard me, making it obvious he loved it when I said his name like that.

He chuckled, "You like that don't you Tori? Like that naughty girl? Like that you slut?"

He spanked me hard. I replied after a loud groan, "Yes! Dré please fuck me harder!"

"You're such a whore Tori. My naughty little slut." Emphasis on the "my."

"YES! Dré please fuck me like the slutty whore I am!" I begged in desperation.

"That's it. Beg me! Beg!"

He spanks me again.

"PLEASE!"

He smirked, "Good girl."

He increased his thrusting and I threw my head back and moaned endlessly. I was almost there. I could tell Dré was too. I came when he forcefully pounded me, with him following suit. He groaned loudly as he spilled his hot seed inside me. He collapse on top of me, leaning his head against the crook of my shoulder. He reached behind me and undid the handcuffs. I let them hang by my side for a while till I grabbed Dré's face and kissed him deeply. I didn't want the dominance, I just wanted to kiss him.

He broke away and looked into my eyes, his own still full of lust, "Oh Tori..." he said breathlessly, "god you're just so...so...hot."

I giggle, "I guess I should've never made you believe we weren't going to have sex anymore."

He chuckled, "Yeah you shouldn't have."

"But then again I didn't regret it since you would fuck me like that again."

"You naughty girl."

"More like slut."

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for."

I giggle, "Anyhow," I wrapped my arms around his torso, "from now on I'll make you believe that something like what just happened will never happen again."

"Are you asking for a round 2, Tori?"

"Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"Maybe."

"No, to me that's a hell yes."

He kisses me again for round 2. We were right. This was like our high school life. Love and Secret Lust. I don't blame our daughter for doing the same.


End file.
